Mental Damage
by lil noir neko
Summary: The YuGiOh gang each go to a doctor in the business of mental health, but it might just be the doctor who needs help! Someone ME figured they needed help in certain areas! YAY! R


Yugi wandered into the cozy room after throwing a careful glance out the window and down at Yami who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He sighed and sat down in the plush chair looking at the desk. A young man came in, he looked about twenty and had short brown hair, blue eyes and was tall. He sat down and looked Yugi over for a moment before searching through his desk to find a pen. Yugi watched the man carefully and tried to read his expression while searching through the pen. When the man finally looked up he sighed and set the pen down.

"Hello Mr. Motou. I'm glad you weren't late. We would have been _short_ on time if you were." Yugi noticed the emphisis on the word short and his anger at the obvious insult. "Well, shall we get down to business?"

"I don't really see why I need to be here. I don't have any problems."

"Ah, but Mr. Motou, I was told you have some anger issues. I'm here to help you out with them." The man took the lid off the pen and smiled at Yugi.

"I'm telling you, I don't have angery managment issues. I'm fine and I don't need any help." Yugi looked at the man and hoped he would believe him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Motou, your grandfather and brother are paying for this session and I intend to have a good session. Now, if you will just calm down-"

"I am calm."

"Calm down Mr. Motou. I don't want to have to call guards in here." Yugi sighed and rubbed the temples of his head.

"I'm trying to tell you, I fine and I'm calm," Yugi replied in a smooth voice. "So if you please..."

"Mr. Motou I will not tell you again! CALM DOWN!" Yugi sighed in frustration and turned around.

"I'M TELLING YOU! I AM CALM!"

"See, you're not calm." The man smiled in victory and Yugi's hand curled into a fist. "Now sit down and we can talk you through this."

"I am calm," Yugi replied slowly, "You agitated me so I..."

"Yelled."

"No! Uh...spoke loudly which is normal for someone when they are agitated." Yugi walked toward the door and was about to open it when he felt a wave of electricity go through him. He fell to the floor out cold.

"I hate when they're not calm." The man put Yugi back in the chair and tied him to it. He then sat calmly down at his desk and waited for his paitent to wake up. He worked on some doodles he usually did well waiting for the 'angry' Yugi to wake up. When he heard a moan he looked up and saw Yugi opening his eyes. "Welcome back to the real world Mr. Motou. Are you calm now?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU FUCKING MORON! LET ME GO!" The man sighed and shook his head. **(A/n: Now, for those you who are shocked by Yugi's language...would you not react the same if you had a taser shock you into sleep and then wake up and find yourself tied up. I would, that's for sure but on with the story.) **The man sighed and placed his hands in his lap. He looked over at Yugi who was struggling with the bonds furiously.

"Now, we all have surpressed anger and the quiet people can hide it very well. I am well aware you are a quiet person Mr. Motou but for now I would like you to remain calm." Yugi turned his head away determined not to look at the doctor. "I wonder..." the doctor commented after some time had passed, "What it will take for you to really show me what your true anger is..." the doctor stood and walked over to the tied up teen, "Maybe this will do it. You seem to be quite cozy with someone and if, say you betrayed them..." Yugi squrimed in his chair. What could this guy be thinking.

"Get away from me you pervert." The doctor stepped ever closer until their faces were mere centimeres apart. Yugi tried to break free but the man just got closer and closer until...Yugi felt the ropes break and he jumped away just as the mans lips touched his own. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! YOU ARE NOT A DOCTOR AND IF YOU ARE YOU ARE A SICK SICK MAN! MOLESTED! I'VE BEEN MOLESTED! AHHH!" Yugi bolted out of the office but not before slapping the man across the face. "I'VE BEEN MOLESTED!"

"I'm happy helped!" The man smiled and sat down after he shouted his response, "Glad that he has that outof the way. Now, who's next?" He looked at his book. "Ah...a Mr. Bakura and the appointment is paid for by a Ryou Bakura. Intresting, this should be real intresting..."


End file.
